Critical Mass
by Dark Matter
Summary: The battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood rapidly escalates out of as five new faces join the battle...the teens on both sides will never be the same as they are forced to learn what it means to fight, to love, and to kill before their time..
1. If This Is The Brotherhood, Mutants Are ...

I don't own the X-Men, although sometimes I wish I did.  
Nor do I own the show X-Men: Evolution. If I did, Magneto would sound like Ian McKellen and not be such an asshole, the Brotherhood would actually win sometimes, and Duncan Matthews would get beat up.   
However....*evil grin, laughs* the mutants to appear later named Farsight, Eclipse, Shockwave, Wraith and Reactor are mine exclusively. Gambit and Psylocke, on the other hand, are not  
Comments welcome. Flames will be sent to goatse.cx....now, prepare for...  


  
  
Critical Mass  
  
by Dark Matter  
  
Chapter 1: If This Is The Brotherhood, Mutants Are Screwed  
  
  


DAMMIT TOAD!!! came Lance Alvers' shriek from the kitchen. The tall high school senior was pissed beyond belief. And when you have the genetically inherent power to bring a house down on someones' head, that's not a good thing. Lance, thankfully, was not as imbalanced as some people believed. He simply stood there, smoking with rage at the foul deed his supposed had committed. He couldn't believe even Toad was capable of such evil...  
  
said the curious Tolensky, sticking his large, frog-esque head around the corner of the doorway.  
  
YOU ATE MY %$#^%#$IN' OREOS!!!!! screamed Avalanche in fury, the house beginning to shake. Todd blinked. Yeah, I split em with Blob. What's the big deal, Lance-man?  
  
Lance was furious beyond words. His face turned an odd shade of purple as he tried to speak.  
Fred Dukes, aka Blob, walked into the room at this point. Unlike Toad, he caught on rather well.  
Oh....you found out about the Oreos...uh...I saved two?  
  
Toad looked at him. Those ones in your overall pockets? I snatched em while you weren't looking.  
  
Lance screamed in rage.The house began to rumble, and several of Mystique's former decorations fell to the floor with a crash. There was a loud yelp from the upstairs bathroom. Fred looked to Toad worriedly. We should, uh, hide.  
  
Pietro Maximoff, clad in towel and looking annoyed, glared from the top of the stairs. Whatthebloodyfuckinghellisgoingon? I'm tryin to take a shower, and then the entire house nearly COMESDOWNONMYHEAD! Explanation, please!  
  
Toad looked up at Maximoff from under a table. We kinda pissed Lance off, yo.  
Pietro tried to keep his balance as the tremors got worse. Yeah. This I can see. Hey, Lance! Calmthehelldownman!!! When Alvers did not, Pietro sighed in frustration, and using his superspeed, tripped up the apocleptic Avalanche. The earthquake suddenly ceased.  
  
Toad applauded. And he manages to stay decent. Props to Quickie! (**Author's note:** Apologies to all the disappointed fangirls out there. ^_^;;;;) Pietro grinned and bowed as Lance fumed on the floor.  
Quicksilver turned his attention to Alvers. Now, what was so important that you nearly broughttheshowerdownonmoi'sprettyhead?  
  
They ATE my GODDAMN OREOS, said Lance. Pietro sighed with frustration and ran his fingers through his silvery hair. ~Why must I be the only sane one in this entire house?~ he thought to himself with frustration. First of all, Lance, they're cookies. Secondly, you know how Blob is around junk food.  
Fred's shout of was cut off by Avalanche's angry THEY WERE **MINE**!  
Pietro's eyes narrowed. Thirdly, I get all the food for this house. TheymightaswellbeMYOreos. Now, if you'll just sittightandrefrainfromgoinghomicidal, I'll get you another package once I'm dressed. OK?  
Lance sighed. he muttered.  
  
Pietro looked to the other two. Now that we have had a demonstration of how possessive Lance is about the Oreos, maybe we won't eat them, OK? Toad and Blob nodded sheepishly.  
Remember, we'resupposedtobe kickin' X-Geek ass, and maybe that prettyboy Matthews'. Not each other's.With that, Pietro headed upstairs, and shortly thereafter, a long sigh of relief came from the shower. Toad was the first to move.Sorry, man. We still down?   
  
Lance looked at the extended hand for a second...the grinned and shook it. Yeah, we're cool. An' so's Fred. The large boy beamed. I feel a group hug comin' on, he said happily.  
Avalanche and Toad were immediately on the other side of the room. No you don't! they chorused.  
Todd flicked his tongue out and caught the remote. So what's on? he said as he turned their small TV on. Aggghhh!!! Knicks? They stink like a skank ho's ass!  
Fred nodded. Hell, _I_ can play basketball better'n them. Lance grimaced. Sad thing is that's true. Change the channel, Toad-man. If only so I don't have to look at those idiots anymore.  
The thin Tolensky flipped through the channels till they reached one all three loved...  
YASA! Dark Angel! cried Todd happily as he let the remote fall onto the coffee table.  
Fred and Lance were immediately beside him, entranced by the show, and Jessica Alba especially.   
  
Suddenly the lights flashed upstairs as the commercials were going, and the Brotherhood collectively looked up. Pietro, dressed in a pimp hat and a sportcoat he'd no doubt stolen, grinned impishly. Presenting tonight, for your entertainment, gentlemen...and gentlemen...the one, the only, Piiii-eeetro Maximoff! he called out. Applause, please! I live for applause!  
The Brotherhood applauded wildly, and Pietro grinned broadly and slid down the bannister, then began to sing...  
  
_I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and gaaaaaaa-yyyyy! And I pity any guy who isn't me today!_sang Quicksilver, slinking up to them as he sang and blowing a kiss at Lance, who arched his eyebrow. _I feel charming! Oh so charming! It's alarming, how charming I feel and I'm so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real!! _ As he sang, the prancing Maximoff pulled a rose fromthe pocket of his sportcoat and flung it into the crowd of three. Todd caught it with a long green tongue and ate it.  
_  
See the handsome guy in that mirror there? Who can that attractive man be? Such a handsome face, such a handsome smileSuch a haaaa-nnnndsome meeeee!!_finished Pietro, hands spread to indicate himself. The Brotherhood applauded once more, and Quicksilver bowed.  
Thank you, thank you all-- began Pietro arrogantly. Lance cut in with an evil grin. ...for watching that open display of Mr.Maximoff's homosexuality and not throwing up.  
Oh, stick it where you can't find it with both hands, Lancey, said Pietro with a haughty air.   
  
He laughed, and then his smile became more relaxed. Anyway, I'm takin' my pimp outfit and pimpin' the whorishSafewayroundthecornerforgroceries. Don't smash the place while I'm gone, and be sure to let in Tabitha, or she'll let herself in.  
  
Don't need to tell us all twice, yo, said a pallid Toad. They all knew Tabitha, codenamed Boom-Boom, had the power to make things explode. Including the door. Trouble with that was, they couldn't afford to replace the door. Life in the Brotherhood House would certainly take an extreme turn for the worse then, especially with winter about to arrive...  
Quicksilver cracked his knuckles, grinned, concentrated...and sped off at well-nigh the speed of light towards Safeway. Fred chuckled. The poor clerks'll never know what hit em...that reminds me, I put some nachos in the oven for dinner.  
  
The three returned to watching Dark Angel. Todd snarled at the new villain. Man, this guy's just hatin' off Manticore and shit. Shit.Lance nodded. Hell yeah. Plus he's all I hate mutants cause I'm an asshole', y'know?  
Fred seemed to have his attention elsewhere. Uh, guys, someone's at the door.  
Todd got up. Damn, yo...who's that gonna be at.... His voice suddenly trailed off, and he locked eyes with Lance. they chorused, and sprinted for the door just as the bell rang.  
The three male memebers of the Brotherhood all got to the door at once, and fell over each other, all of them trying to open it. There was a muffled sound of explosion and the door swung open. Tabitha Smith, aka Tabby/Boom-Boom, stood there with a wide grin. BOOM, baby! she said with pride.  
  
Lance groaned, squished under the weight of Blob and Toad. I see you've found a less destructive mode of entrance, he grunted. The blonde girl grinned. Well, I try. You boys havin' fun there? she said with an evil grin. Avalanche gave her a dirty look. Tabitha giggled. I was just kiddin', Lance! Lighten up a little, she said as she and Toad helped Blob to his feet. Fred blushed and looked sheepishly at his comrades. he said.  
  
A new voice cut into the conversation. I see the Dark Queen has arrived, and left psychological scars onyouthreeforlifeonceagain, ne? Pietro quipped from the doorway.  
Tabitha pouted cutely at Pietro. Hey now! It's not my fault I'm psycho.Pietro laughed. No....  
but it makes you so much more attractive, my dear, the speedster said flirtatiously, placing a pale finger under her chin. Tabby raised an eyebrow.  
  
Oh, so you like kinky? Boom-Boom said with a wicked smile. Very well then...  
With this she launched herself at Pietro, tackling Quicksilver to the floor with a happy squeal. Pietro laughed as the two struggled, which eventually ended up with Tabby sitting atop Pietro's chest with an evil grin. Call me your queen!! she said with mock imperity. Quicksilver feigned swooning. No! Never! The girl looked pouty, then grinned again as she got an idea..and ground against Pietro's hips slowly, bringing a blush to the albino-esque boy's face. Heeeeeyyy...that's not fair!Maximoff protested. Lance leaned against the wall with a grin. You two are so goddamn weird...  
  
Pietro smirked at the senior. When you get some, Lancey, you can talk.   
Avalanche snorted. Fine, fine, ya freaks. Go have fun with duct tape, whips, and leather while I put away the groceries... he sniffed, smeeling a faintly burnt scent ...and get those nachos. He ran off as Todd came into the room, long green tongue flying out to snatch an offending fly. The freshman arched an eyebrow at Tabitha and Pietro. That usually works better when you don't have no clothes on, yo, said Tolensky. Tabitha shot Toad a lascivious smile. Maybe you'd like to join in? she offered. Now both Todd's eyebrows raised.  
Pietro looked at Tolensky solemnly. Think carefully, Todd...it may look like fun, but that's before the whips and choice food items come out. Tolensky chuckled. Much as I'd like to back away slowly, you two's missin' the nachos. C'mon, before Fred goes for thirds.  
  
The speed-demon and the crazy girl disentangled themselves, got some nachos, and plopped down on the couch with the rest of the Brotherhood. What's on next? Boom-Boom inquired, curling a strand of hair around her finger. Fred grimaced. People with a serious urge to fuck up their personal relationships,as far as I can tell.  
Temptation Island 2? said Tabitha with a wry smile. Blob nodded.  
Todd shot out his tongue, bringing a clump of nachos up to his mouth and gulping them down.  
Ain't nothin better on, yo. Unless you like Dan Rather.  
Pietro smirked. I liked him...when he thought he had anthrax, that is. Lance snorted with laughter, nearly choking on the Coke he was drinking. A thin trickle of the brown liquid came from his nose.  
Fred chuckled appreciatively. Hehe, yeah...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A few blocks away from the Brotherhood's home, a huge, tall man, a mane of blonde hair flowing out behind him, and an man as tall but smaller-proportioned, older figure in a fedora and long trenchcoat, like a bad Dick Tracy ripoff. White hair showed from underneath the black hat. They strode with purpose toward the house of the Brotherhood, seeming to gain speed with every step, and not a word passed between them.  
  
They came to an intersection. Seeing no cars, the trenchcoated stranger walked out into the street...and at that moment, an SUV came hurtling out of the shadows. As it saw the man, it hit the brakes with a hideous screech, but it was obviously not going to stop in time. The driver looked on in horror as he saw the man was still standing in the middle of the road, not even noticing the car...  
  
And then the tall man flung up his hand, and the SUV flew backwards with a crash into a nearby Lexus, propelled aside by an invisible fist of power. The stranger smiled even as the car alarm began to blare. His grim blonde companion scowled at the man, teeth curling into a sneer...and the driver could see they were sharp-edged.  
  
Fangs.  
  
The two walked on. And the SUV's driver sat in shock till the police found him, not really believing what he had seen.  
The cops didn't either.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
And reports have come that the Northern Alliance has captured the Afghanistan capital of Kabul... droned the anchorwoman. The Brotherhood had become so sick of the sad excuses for relationships on Temptation 2 that they had, indeed, switched to the news.  
  
...and that I am cheating on my husband with the weatherman. And the sports anchor. And the female reporter on assignment in Lebanon. And some days, the cameraman, Pietro quipped dryly. Lance snickered again, and it was Todd's turn to nearly choke on his pop. Oddly enough, Fred's bass chuckle wasn't heard...  
  
Lance frowned. It was an odd trait of Blob...the largest, and seemingly slowest of the Brotherhood, actually had quite the knack for sensing danger. The large boy rose, and tapped Avalanche on the shoulder, pointing to the door. Alvers couldn't understand why...till he saw the doorknob moving.  
  
Lance motioned to the others to cut the TV off. Todd wordlessly complied, then gave a questioning look to their leader. The senior simply pointed...and the keen-eyed Tolensky saw the motionin moments. Pietro, then Tabitha, were the final ones to see it.  
  
Quicksilver sped to the door and got in a fighting stance, the rest of the Brothers around him. Lance began charging a tremor, and Tabitha an energy-bomb.  
  
The door opened, and the stranger stepped in, removing his fedora. Not a single mutant moved...except him.  
  
He had white hair, Pietro's color, in a widow's peak. The rest flowed in a wave down to his neck. His face was lined many times over, far more weathered than when they had last seen the man. Blue, hawk-like eyes cut the teens to the soul. He was different, when not in his battle armor, and gothically styled, blood-crimson helm. But the man was still recognizable as their leader...  
  
...the man named Erik Magnus Lensherr. Or to his enemies, simply Magneto.  
  
Pietro was the first to speak, but only in a whisper that Erik alone caught, a whisper of betrayal, awe, fear, and...love.  
  
Quicksilver whispered.   
  
Erik smiled, not unkindly, and yet a shudder ran through the collective Brotherhood. There was something about their enigmatic leader that frightened and intoxicated you at the same time...it added to his quality as a born demagogue.  
Hello, Pietro, said the man in his deep, rather rough-edged Polish voice. It's been a while.  
Lance, Fred, and Todd all saluted their definitive leader. After a quick look around, Tabitha did the same. Magneto gestured, and they lowered their salute, yet all but Tabitha seemed at attention.   
  
Boom-Boom's stomach flip-flopped...so this was the mutant Pietro spoke of in whispers, that they all respected and feared. This was the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Professor Xavier's rival, the great Magneto. She felt small and insignificant in his terrible presence, like a baby before a god.  
  
Then, to her utter horror, his ice-blue eyes turned to her.  
  
Erik looked at the girl curiously. She had such charming innocence to her, and at the same time a sharp edge. A double-edged sword...yet, somehow, he could sense she identified here with home. What she hadn't been ready for was him. It wasn't surprising...Erik was over 6 feet tall, an imposing figure by anyone's standards, despite his obvious age.  
  
You must be Tabitha Smith, he said, breaking the dark silence. I am Erik Lensherr...I have heard a lot about you. He smiled wryly. I'm sure my recruits have already said this, but...welcome to the Brotherhood. He extended his hand, and the girl gingerly grasped it, finding Magneto's own grasp firm, but not uncomfortable. She grinned, and shook the hand of the demagogue. _My God...he's so...nice...._Tabby thought.  
  
Erik let go of Tabitha, and stepped to the side, allowing the hulking form of Victor Creed to come through the door. Sabretooth snarled as he looked aboutt the room.. Meet your new babysitter, kiddies, he rasped sarcastically. He would have said more had a fierce glare from Magneto not shut him up. Pietro's father cleared his throat. My young friends, he began. I have called upon you today with information of great importance...the first of such matters being to reassure you I am indeed alive and well. The second, however, is what I have truly come to tell you about...  
  
The X-Gene is spreading like wildfire. More mutants are being born every day...and here, in this humblest of places, shall the great drama of mankind's evolution play out. We must reinforce mutantkind, _Homo superior, _for the day when we may rise triumphant. Already, I know of one new member for our cause, my personal student, who I met long ago, and raised in another country.  
  
At this Pietro felt a sudden twinge of jealousy. Some mutant from another country got more attention from his father than him? What, was super-speed not good enough for his dad? Was it not enough that he gave his heart and soul to the Brotherhood? Why wasn't he good enough in his father's eyes?  
  
Was it......his mother's death???  
  
---------------------  
  
_Erik....promise...me...you'll take....care of....Pietro...  
  
Magda, don't say that! You won't die! You...you can't die...I love you....  
  
Erik....please...I...I love...you...Erik Lensherr....  
  
And then the heart monitor stopped. And young Pietro did not cry...for he saw his father's face, stern, and proud, his heart breaking on the inside, yet his face a mask of indifference. He showed no sign of grief....and yet, on the inside, his world came apart.  
  
He wanted to be like his father, and so Pietro did not cry.  
  
Pietro masked his own tears till his father turned and left. Then he cried, cried out at the unfairness and the evil of the world...the world....  
  
The new world of emptiness and cold.  
  
He hated it. He would waste no more tears on it.  
  
No more.  
  
He would not cry.  
  
------------------------_  
  
The twinge of jealous rage subsided, replaced by hollowing guilt. Pietro licked his lips nervously, out of habit, hoping no one had seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he had seen Tabitha frown at him, but dismissed it as irrelevant.  
  
He is from Japan, Lensherr continued, and unfamiliar with the customs of this country. But he is worthy of our cause, and a good fighter. I expect you will treat him with respect.  
The Brotherhood nodded collectively. Magneto cleared his throat, and spoke further.  
If you encounter any other mutants, you may contact me at this number. He pressed a slip of stationery into Pietro's hand. The speed-demon flipped it into his pocket with a smile. Will do, sir.  
  
Erik raised an eyebrow at his son's impudence. Thirdly...do not underestimate Xavier or his team. You will be encountering them more often, as I have more missions for you all. You must learn how to fight them...learn their strengths and, more importantly, their weaknesses. Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer. Understood?  
  
Again, there were no voices of dissent.  
  
He turned his hawk-eyes on Toad, causing the small boy to almost visibly squirm.  
Mr. Tolensky...I apologize for the incident on Asteroid M. Please, try not to take it too personally...it was really just a test of our benefactors' equipment. When the time comes, you will stand proud with the rest of the Brotherhood, no? said Magneto. Compassion and amusement danced in his eyes, like a Santa on Christmas.   
  
Ye-yeah, uh, no hard feelins', yo...I mean sir, stammered Todd. With a nervous grin he saluted.  
Magneto suppressed a grave chuckle...they were just children, after all.  
Here also is some money, said the demagogue as he turned and placed his hat back on, pulling a small metal box out of his coat as if it was second nature via a conduit of power. The box opened, and over a thousand dollars spilled out. The kids swarmed over it with yells of excitement.  
Mr. Creed will be checking up on you from time to time and providing you with all needed funds, Erik finished. That is all...farewell, Brothers.  
  
The teenagers saluted again as their leader motioned to Sabretooth, then walked off into the distance, Creed following, with wary glances behind him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He....he...he apologized. To me. He...yo, said Todd, at a loss for words. Pietro grinned wryly, and Tabitha frowned again. Something was wrong with Quicksilver's smile...it was sad and introspective, not the usual Pietro look of mischieviousness. Yeah...that's Magneto for ya, the speedster said quietly.  
Fred looked thoughtful. You and him are a lot alike...are you related?  
_Got it in one,_ Pietro thought. _Blob's smarter than people give him credit for. _He nodded to Fred, a faraway look in his blue eyes.  
Tabitha lightly touched a hand to his shoulder. You okay, Quicksie? The speedster turned with a remarkably natural-looking grin. OfcourseIam? Whywouldn'tIbe?  
Tabitha frowned, not convinced, but decided to let the matter go. It was Lance who broke the following silence. I, as definitive group leader, think we should go and celebrate the return of Magneto with some Slurpees, he said with a smile.  
There was general agreement from the Brotherhood, accented with a quip from Pietro about how they'd better not make any detours by the Xavier Institute so Lance could spy on Kitty.  
Lance smacked him for that.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
What was that whole fiasco on the asteroid about anyway, Mags? growled Sabretooth as the two arrived at Erik's hotel. Lensherr looked at him with a small smile. As i told the boy, Mr. Creed... it was a test of Mr. Nur's equipment. Nothing more, nothing less. He laughed cynically. And to think poor Charles actually believed I was that shortsighted.  
Victor didn't laugh. He's still dangerous, you know.  
I'm quite aware of that, my good Mr. Creed. But Charles is not our greatest threat, nor are his students. The Master of Magnetism made a sweeping gesture, and his eyes narrowed in anger. They are...they, _Homo sapiens_. When they learn of us, we will be hunted down, tagged, and marked for extermination. I can not...I will not...watch my people die again.  
Creed nodded. I'm with you, of course...but can we really trust Nur? After all, you've experienced firsthand his philosophy...survival of the fittest, taken to the ultimate level. The weak perish. I don't have any problems with it, of course, but..  
Erik's scowl deepened. The world must be made safe for _all_ mutantkind. If Mr. Nur doesn't understand that...he is in the way. As Charles is.  
Sabretooth grinned. Now that's more like the Magneto I know. Call me once the new boy arrives, right?  
Magneto nodded. Yes, of course.  
_Get some sleep, children...you're going to need it.  
_  
Author's Notes: A lovely beginning, if I do say so m'self.   
Yup, I'm planning on pairing Tabby n' Pietro, for all those wondering...as well as Lance and Kitty. Dun worry, Kurt fans, Blue-boy gets the hook-up as well.  
Be sure to review and show your appreciation! Gifts are always welcome! Especially in the form of cash!!! (j/k) Oh, and whoever can guess the identity of the mysterious Mr. Nur wins...something. ^_^;;;;;; Ja ne, all! Chap. 2'll be up soon, I promise.


	2. Another Wasted Saturday

Kids'WB wouldn't sue me, seeings as I'm a very fine gentleman who has absolutely nothing of any monetary value in the least. I don't own the X-Men....yet. Mwahahahaha!!!!*cough* Sorry.  
Now, on with the fic...  


  
Critical Mass  
  
by Dark Matter  
  
Chapter 2: Another Wasted Saturday   
  


The alarm rang far too early the next morning.   
A loud, blaring sound, cutting through the peaceful dreams of mankind like a knife through soft butter. It was irritating on any level, and today it should have spared the poor sleeper next to it its wrath, but thanks to a slight oversight on his part, it did not.  
  
Of course, this was still not worthy cause for the sleeping mutant to incinerate it.   
  
But it cannot be said to entirely be the young teen's fault either. Especially when things usually get incinerated just because you open your eyes.  
As was the case at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Scott Summers, muttering about where all alarm clocks could stick themselves and how he was not sorry in the least, groped about for his ruby-quartz sunglasses, so that the next the next thing he laid eyes upon did not share the clock's fate.  
Finally finding them, he flipped them on deftly and pulled himself out of bed with a groan, shaking out the kinks accumulated in his frame as he stumbled to the shower.  
That was when he saw the time....7:28.  
School started at 7:40.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kurt Wagner yawned at the top of the tall staircase, blue tail twitching in a relaxed fashion. The morning sun's rays graced his back through the lare window behind him, and fell to glisten on the snow outside. He had already decided to go down and claim a spot on the couch after making himself some hot cocoa, then to watch cartoons till noon, no matter how much Logan complained.  
  
The poor boy had no idea of what was about to happen...  
all he knew was that something moved by him at a speed illegal for most vehicles and impossible for any human being not known as Pietro Maximoff, as far as he knew.   
_Vast is das? _How did Qvickzilver get into ze manzion? wondered the blue-furred mutant from his place on the ceiling. Profezzor Xavier had ze manzion zecurity on full alert....and Zerebro iz ze othervay,.said Kurt to himself, trying to deduce why the speedy Brotherhood member would have been running _away _from the machine. Then he remembered one last detail about the figure...  
  
And zince vhen doez Qvickzilver vear zhadez?  
  
----------------------------  
  
Scott flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell, and was already eating his breakfast when Kurt came in by means of an eerie and a puff of acrid smoke. Jamie Madrox, the youngest of the students at the Institute, looked on in confusion. Kurt he'd expected, but Scott didn't usually get up till 1...at least not this day of the week. But what really puzzled young Madrox was the fact that Scott was putting a Pop-Tart on his foot and a shoe in his mouth.  
  
Kurt took one look at Scott and doubled over in laughter...anything that the elfin boy might have had to say was forgotten at the sheer hilarity of the sight. Scott was indignant as he took the shoe out of his mouth. What's so funny? Wagner merely laughed harder, and even Jamie couldn't keep from smiling. Uhm...you kinda mixed up your shoe with your breakfast, there, giggled the seventh-grader. Cyclops turned as bright red as his eyebeams. Nightcrawler made a valiant effort to calm down, but only succeeded in laughing harder, tears running down his blue face.  
  
Scott seemed not to care, as he finished up his breakfast high-speed, practically threw the dishes in the sink, and whipping his backpack on, headed for the door. Jamie suddenly remembered what he had wanted to ask Cyclops, and hurried after him.  
Unfortunately, Jamie didn't notice a skateboard in his path. Scott came out the door to the sight of three Jamies dusting themselves off. Multiple and his duplicates looked up, grinned nervously, and finally asked, Uh, Scott....you do know it's Saturday, right?  
Summers' only answer was a scream of rage and the frying of a nearby sapling. Guess not, said Jamie, deciding that staying out of Scott's range was a very, very good idea...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Professor Charles Xavier sat in the huge, rounded room that held his Cerebro computer system, the click of the machinery and hum of electricity the only punctuations to his silent telepathic search, a vast sweep of the globe, searching for the new representatives of the Tomorrow People,_ Homo superior, _the mutants, that had begun emerging around the world. The X-Gene, Xavier noted, had begun to spread faster than ever. Perhaps Erik was right, and humankind had reached the next step in evolution....  
  
But his search found no new emergences, not at this moment in time. Charles sighed and was about to remove the helmet from his head...  
when he felt a presence he had felt many a time before.  
_Erik?_ the professor thought in amazement. It was hard to believe...but as the machine brought the mutation's image to life, there was no mistaking those bushy brows, the widow's peak of silver hair, or the cold, hawkish blue eyes...  
Erik Lensherr, called Magneto, had returned.  
  
Xavier removed the helmet and sighed, rubbing his temples with frustration. So his former best friend was alive, after the incident on Asteroid M. That incident had shocked Charles...he hadn't thought Magneto to be capable of that. Erik was a visionary, like himself, but that vision had not operated on the Asteroid. Nor had his famous charisma. It had been like looking at someone else.  
Something else had been going on.  
Charles, of course, had done what came naturally to a telepath of his stature, and sent a silent probe into Erik's mind. There, he found that indeed, something else was going on.  
  
Asteroid M had been a fraud.  
  
A complete setup, thought Xavier ruefully. But for what? That he had not had time to find out, as Magneto sealed him into stasis, to sleep.  
Now, his friend had returned. Charles desparately hungered for answers. And so....  
what better way to gain answers to his questions than from the man himself.  
  
Hoping Magneto could hear him, Charles sent out the silent signal through the conduits of his massively powerful mind.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hank McCoy had been expecting to be able to exercise in the Danger Room, like he usually did. Instead, Beast had been greeted with the sight of the New Mutants and the X-Men generally beating the living shit out of one another. Wolverine stood to one side, sipping at a can of Heineken and looking amused.  
  
Logan, what...what the hell is this?! exclaimed Beast as he dodged a flying Cannonball. The tall man shrugged. Well, shit, McCoy, you're always complainin' about how they fight amongst each other. So I gave them a reason to. It makes sense, if ya think about't. Shows them the weak points of their powers, forces em to improvise. He took another gulp of beer.  
  
McCoy looked at him incredulously. But that's why we have training scenarios! And look at them! They're going to kill each other!  
Wolverine glanced at the frantic Beast with an inscrutable calm. First off, good against holograms is one thing. Good against the living? That's something else. The holos we use here aren't equipped with real powers. They run off an A.I. They can't _think_, said Logan. Second, don't be so worried. It's like tag...ony here, they have to sustain four hits on the sensors, then they're out of the running. He pointed to an odd, laser-tag style vest each mutant was wearing.  
  
McCoy watched the madness unfold. Cyclops was pitted against Iceman, the leader of the New Mutants in all but name. Drake had just sustained a hit from Scott's optics, and staggered. Summers grinned, and fired his optic lasers again, this time at Bobby's feet, causing the New Mutant to jump back as the beams carved a tiny ravine in the floor. Cyclops pressed his advantage, frustrating Bobby again and again by forcing him backwards towards the wall. Iceman was finally pressed back, and flung up his hands as Scott fired another blast, sending forth a blast of sub-zero cold...and freezing the beam, like a glowing control rod, in his hand. The young man grinned, and flung the projectile back at Cyclops for a hit.  
  
Jean Grey was also doing well against one Jubilation Lee. The Asian girl's fireworks seemed never to touch her, thanks in part to a telekinetic shield. However, Jubilee, seeing she was unable to break Jean's shield, decided to give Jean a little bit of a surprise. She ran and jumped at Jean with a war-cry; the redhead smirked, and stopped Jubilee in her tracks with her TK....thus dropping the shield. Jean shook her head and gave a wry, singed grin as she picked herself up.  
  
Nightcrawler was having far less luck against Sunspot...the solar-powered Brazilian seemed to expect his teleportation movements, and would charge at him, flaring with power, just as he arrived. He had already scored two hits on the blue-furred boy.  
Kurt, seeing Bobby gain the upper hand once more against Scott via an ice bridge, one of Drake's fairly new powers, got a devilish idea...  
There was a sudden and the smell of brimstone behind Iceman, who looked back in surprise to see Kurt riding his ice bridge. The blue-furred German boy grinned. Wazzup, _mein freund? _I'd vatch out if I vas you.... and suddenly teleported, leavin the flying Roberto to crash into Iceman, scoring what was now the third hit on Bobby.  
_Ay de mi! _Drake, what the hell was that? moaned DaCosta. I was about to fry the Elf there.  
I dizagree, came Kurt's voice, as he teleported in just above them, to kick both their sensors, and disappear. Iceman sighed as a smirking Logan made a you're out motion. I can't win for losing...  
  
Jubilee's fourth hit against Jean would not have arrived had it not been for one Evan Daniels, who was faced with Ray Crisp and all the voltage he could cook up. The two were fairly deadlocked,  
Spyke using his bones to pin Ray to the wall, and Ray delivering high-energy bolts right back. Evan had scored three hits, while Berzerker had two. But this quickly changed as Evan leaped back from a failed assault, only to recieve a lightning bolt in the kisser, sending Evan against the wall. Crisp pumped his fist in victory, and prepared to unleash a powerful shockwave of energy directly into Spyke. Thinking fast, the young boy extended a huge, singular spike of calcite into the wall, acting as a ground. The shockwave caught Jean, scoring a third hit. Evan then proceeded to extend as many bones as he possibly could...and flung them, rapid fire, at Berzerker. Ray was out. But the power of the flung bone-spikes sent Evan backwards into Jean, allowing Jubilee to take them both out of the running. Evan grinned sheepishly at a rather miffed Grey.  
  
Cannonball had his work cut out for him against Kitty Pryde. Shadowcat dodged his every attack except for one, when he caught her from behind with a zigzagging pattern. But she had a two-hit lead on the big Kentucky boy, and as he flew, corkscrewing, to attack, she easily phased through and tapped the sensor with a giggle. Sam sighed as he went to the sidelines.  
  
Roberto and Scott faced off next, Sunspot with several points in advantage. But Cyclops proved stronger and more experienced, bringing Roberto to three easily. The pissed Sunspot charged Scott just as he was firing his next laser...and Summers and DaCosta were both out.  
  
Finally, it had come down to Jubilee and Magma, who took out Kitty, vs. Kurt and Rogue. Jubilee scored some easy hits on Rogue, who was unable to avoid the pyrotechnics as well as most of the other X-Men. Nightcrawler, however, was proving the most versatile of the group. Every time either girl aimed a projectile at him, he had already scored a hit from behind them. Rogue had 3..Nightcrawler 2, Magma 2, and Jubilee 3. Kurt and Marie looked at each other. With a nod, they grapsed each others' hands and teleported directly behind the two girls. Jubilee felt only a prickle of cold as Rogue absorbed her powers, taking her down.   
  
Magma flung a burst of fire at Rogue, only to have Kurt absorb the hit, then appear behind her. With a grin she flung a final ball of fire, taking Wagner out...and allowing Rogue to fire a line of fireworks directly into Amara. The southerner pumped her fist in victory as the princess of Nova Roma stomped off. Badum-tch! Ah ahm tha greatest! Rogue proclaimed with a grin.  
  
Excellent job, Rogue. And you, Nightcrawler, said the professor as he wheeled almost silently in. Everyone in the room came to subconscious attention. Although Xavier never cared to exercise influence, he was afforded a great deal of respect by his students. Kurt smirked. _Ja,_ vell, at leazt _zomeone_ appreziatez my hard vork, he said with a grin to Rogue. The goth rolled her eyes. Ahll rahght, so Kurt did a _little_. The blue-furred boy shook his head with a smile. Nobody lovez za fuzzy dude. It'z zuch a cruel vorld ve live in! he proclaimed with a mock sob. Rogue whapped him lightly with her glove. Quit wit' thah pitah-partay, elf-boy. The Prof. has som'n tah say.  
  
No, that's quite all right, Rogue, Xavier said with a mellow smile. I came to congratulate you ,then speak with Logan and Hank. Let me first say this...Cannonball, Evan, you will be benched next round, as you were taken out in the least amounts of time. Wolfsbane and Multiple will take your place. Spyke scowled, while Cannonball only gave a defeated Aw, shucks.  
  
Next, obviously, congratulations to Kurt and Rogue. The rest of you should watch the way they work...their teamweork is impressive. You are excused from training for the rest of the day...Logan, Beast, and I need to talk. Privately.  
The studens filed out, chatting excitedly, and Charles wheeled toward Wolverine and Beast.  
The Canadian looked skeptically at the telepath. What's this about, Wheels?  
Charles, to Logan's surprise, didn't even notice the remark. It's Erik...I was on Cerebro, and I hadn't found anything....then I picked up his signal, right out of the blue. Wolverine bristled. Mags's alive, then...  
  
Hank looked confused. Who's Erik?  
Xavier sighed. A very old and very powerful friend of mine...well, he _was_ a friend. It was he who helped me build the Institute, and design Cerebro. However, we had very different points of view, as it turned out... he believed that mutants were the next step in human evolution. That humans would see this, see us as a threat. And he believed that we would be slaughtered. I tried to win him to my point of view, but he drifted further and further away, becoming angry and vengeful.  
He became a mutant terrorist, calling himself Magneto, thanks to his power over magnetic fields, which gave him the ability to control metal. The X-Men faced him once, not too long ago, on Asteroid M. At the time I thought we had crippled his organization. The professor sighed deeply.  
Now I'm not so sure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was unfortunate that the Professor had left Cerebro when he did.  
  
Had he stayed just a moment longer, he could have seen the emergence of the mutant as it occurred.  
But the Professor's brain had not been focused on the home of one Judas Worthington in far-off Washington...it might be that he would not have seen it anyway.  
  
The young man was sitting down to an extremely late dinner with his grandmother and grandfather, whom he lived with at his father's request. His father, the vice president of Cyphercom Technologies, Inc., couldn't be bothered with such things as his eldest son, thought Judas bitterly. No, ever was he to be the bastard, born of a wife his father had had before he became so important. It was Warren who was special now, damn Warren and his handsome long blond hair and chiseled features, with his normal vision, and his father's name. Judas, in contrast, was stocky, quite overweight actually, with hair that sculpted to most of his head, but flew up in a high bang to his left. He was very nearsighted, and wore a pair of thick glasses.  
  
Oh well. His grandparents loved him, and not because he was smart, either, hey really loved _him_. Unlike Warren, who had a head for numbers and not much else, Judas was a child prodigy, a genius, which was the only reason his father had ever tolerated him. He was also very proficient with the cello. Playing the bass instrument, Judas felt at peace, restful...  
  
So how was school today? said his grandmother mildly, breaking his reverie. Judas managed a small smile. It was OK, Grandma...  
And suddenly, the world swirled about him. His eyes focused in, and the young man discovered he could see through the floor. Moreover, everything was a strange color...  
He was looking through to the basement, and watching...as the gas pipe overheated, rumbling through the whole house. Then it exploded, and there were flames, and death, and he shrieked in horror as they flared toward him....  
  
And he returned to normality, though a great sense of urgent dread hung over him. His grandparents looked at him in confusion.   
Grandma, we have to get out of the house, said the young man in a terrified voice, quickly standing up. His grandmother looked at him in surprise. What? Judas, are you all right?  
No, Grandma, I'm not all right! C'mon! We have to go!!! he practically shrieked, tugging at her sleeve.His grandfather looked sternly at him. Jude, if this is a prank....  
Judas' face turned ashen. No! Please, come on, we have to leave NOW!!!! NOW!!!!!  
His grandma yanked he sleeve away. Judas, what's gotten into you?!  
YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Judas screamed, tears of panic and despair running from his eyes. Sobbing, he felt the ground rumble, and sprinted blindly for the front door. In his tears, he couldn't see the handle. Worse still, the door was locked. Judas fumbled about in terror. The rumbling deepened in rhythm. He heard his grandfather go down to investigate. Panic seized Worthington. He was going to die. He was going to die, and nothing he could do would stop it...  
  
Finally, he found the lock. But the furnace was so close to exploding Judas could almost see himself being incinerated. He groped in desparation. He needed more time...more time...more...time...  
As the crack of explosion came, the air around Judas rippled. Time slowed about him, and he was the only thing moving through it, like a runner through molasses...yet going faster than any man. The distortion propelled him forward as he finally clicked the lock, the door flying open slowly...and he ran forward as fast as he could, momentum building with each step...  
He jumped, moving through the air, legs flailing...and time sped up. He flew forward onto the grass of the front lawn, a safe distance away, as the place he'd called home for ten years exploded in flames.  
  
Falling to the ground, Judas wept openly, the tears flowing for the unfairness, for the cruelty of the world. For the horror and sadness he felt at his grandparents' death. And out of self-pity, for the normal life he had had. It was all gone. All of it. By some horrible coincidence of fate, his life had just died.   
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
Judas spoke bitterly. I'm alone now....  
  
Not likely, kid, came a deep voice from behind him. Worthington whirled, the last of his tears flying into the night as he did so. A huge man stood there, hand on a Harley-Davidson with a cat-like silhoutte on the front. His long, golden hair flowed down like a mane over his shoulders. He wore an earthy muscle shirt, and long slacks, with a sleeveless brown trenchcoat over them. His fingers were long, tipped by...claws?  
  
Who are you? Worthington whispered.  
Most people call me Mr. Creed, or sometimes just Creed. Others know me as Sabretooth. He grinned ferally. You, kid? You can call me Victor.  
  
----------------------------  
  
And you're sure no one survived but the boy? the deep voice queried.  
  
The blond man grimaced as he stared at the shrouded chair before him. _Mr. Nur would do a lot better if he wasn't so damn meticulous._..  
  
I await your answer, Warren.  
  
Warren K. Worthington, Jr., nodded. Yes. As you suspected, this triggered the mutation to emerge. He is now with the Brotherhood.  
  
The dark shape in the chair nodded. Excellent. What about your youngest?  
  
Warren shrugged. I don't know. He's doing as well as you're training him to.  
  
The shape of Nur shifted, and the voice became deathly cold. Then you should trust he is being well-taught. _Shouldn't_ you, Warren?  
  
Worthington gulped. Yes, Mr. Nur. I'm sorry, sir, it's the stress. Won't happen again.  
  
Nur nodded, and his tone became pleasant again. See that it does not.   
In the meantime, Warren, I have another assignment for you....  
  
Author's Notes: And thus Farsight is born, and inducted into el Brotherhood. ^^;;;;; Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter...I'll try and be quicker about the next one, where both sides return to school, the X-Men get more screen time, and Mags pays a visit to ol' Papa Cueball. Oh, and more of the mysterious Mr. Nur, in the next episode....I mean chapter.  
  
  
  



	3. School, How I Loathe Thee

I do, actually, own the X-Men from No, really. I'm a top stockholder!  
Really! Suuuuurrrre.....anyways, a small note is forthcoming.  
  
This fanfiction refuses to consider the episode canon. No way, nohow, except perhaps for more insight into the New Muties' personality. It has _Lance as an X-Man!!!_ He's not supposed to do that, unless it's Halloween! AND HE PUSHES TODD! AND ACTS LIKE A GENERAL DICK! BADNESS!  
  
is a bizarre dream sequence brought on by pizza and cookie-dough ice cream at 5 in the morning, as far as I am concerned.  
  
Oh...and Warren Worthington III, aka the Angel, shall look like the Evo one...but his story is going to differ slightly. Oooookay? Oooookay.  
Now for the fanfic.  
  


Critical Mass  
  
by Dark Matter  
  
Chapter 3: School, How I Loathe Thee  
  


Hey! Little boy! Up! Now!  
  
The voice resounded through Todd Tolensky's dream world. _Dammit, yo, and it was a nice dream too..._he'd just hung Duncan Matthews by his underwear on the  
flagpole, and he had been chatting up Max from _Dark Angel_, and doing a good job of it. Now, she's turned into Mystique and was yelling at him with a megaphone. She then proceeded to shine a flashlight at his eyes. Todd yelped in pain, and tried to shield his eyes...but failed.  
  
The frog-like boy suddenly became aware that he was no longer dreaming, and the person on the other side of the room, who he could only see through the tiny slit he had allowed his eyes to open, was not Mystique but an impaitent-looking Lance. The flashlight had been his bedroom lamp, which Lance had turned on in an attempt to wake him up. Todd glared at Avalanche through half-open eyes. Light is bad, yo, croaked Toad drowsily.  
  
So is missing breakfast, and forcing your leader to buy you one at McDonalds. C'mon, Toad-man, while we still have time, Lance replied. Toad nodded, still half-asleep, and motioned for Lance to leave. After a couple of minutes, Tolensky was dressed in his usual grungy outfit, his eyes still yellow from lack of sleep.  
  
Pietro tapped his foot impaitently as Todd got into the car. the speedster inquired. Toad muttered something along the lines of ...go screw yourself, you hyperactive shit, and stumbled into the car. In minutes, he was snoring, his head resting on an uncomfortable Blob.  
Tabitha giggled at the large boy's misfortune. Aww, that's ccuuuuttte! Pietro, lookit this! Pietro grinned evilly and whispered a rather disparaging comment in Boom-Boom's ear, making her shriek with laughter and playfully smack him at the same time. Speedy, you are sooo bad!  
Fred blushed and glowered. _Note to self: Never, ever sit next to Toad in the morning. Also, remember to put Cheese Whiz in Quicksilver's locker, _ the large boy thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The X-Men were already cruising down the road in Scott's car...or rather, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Scott were cruising. Scott sighed unhappily...once again, he'd had to wake up early, and once again, he'd had to bear the sight of the girl he cared about more than anything else in the world driving off with Duncan Matthews.   
  
_I wonder if her hair really is red,_ he thought wistfully. _I wonder...what color her lips really are....how well she kisses...if she even really notices me....  
  
If she really knows how much I care about her.  
  
_Scott shook his head. Now was not the time for this...he was going to crash if he kept this up. Kurt was looking at him in the searchingly sad way that Rogue had always described as makin ya wannah slahp im sillah an' hug im aht the sahme tahme.  
  
Are you all vright, _mein freund_? From ze look on your face, you're eizzer deprezzed or eggztremely high. Vhich vould be mozt unuzual, _nein_? Kurt said with a smile. Scott looked at Kurt, then a grin broke over his face, and a wicked idea crept into his head. ..maaaaannnn.....thheerrrre'rrr exxxccepppptioooonnnssss, he slurred, in imitation of a stoner.  
  
Nightcrawler practically leapt out of his seat at this. _Mater Kryst!  
_The expression on the German boy's face cracked even Scott's self-imposed reverie. They all burt out laughing, and after a while, Wagner joined in. Afterwards, Kurt poked Rogue with a pouty expression. _Liebchen_, tell Zcott to ztop being zo cruel!   
  
The goth grinned. Sorrah, bro, but it's national lahw thaht everyone has tah be excessively mean to blue elves who hahg th' bahthroom. With this she began poking Kurt, who let out an exaggerated sigh of self pity. Oh, zure, pick on heem cauze he iz blue. _Zo_ original.  
Shadowcat giggled. This is why I, like, _love_ riding with you guys. It gets me _so_ ready for...  
  
The mental inztitute? Kurt quipped with a wide smile. Kitty laughed and smacked him playfully. Like, no! You're an evil little elf, you know that?  
Kurt beamed. Evil...LIKE A FOX!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Sabretooth, along with an Acura NSX he'd thanks to Mags and his along with a still-shaking Judas Worthington, arrived  
at the broken-down boarding house the Brotherhood all shared. Creed snarled as he punched in the number to Magneto's hotel on his cell phone. Why wasn't Lensherr answering, god_damnit_? This was urgent as all hell. It wasn't every day a new mutant dropped right into the Brotherhood's collective lap, after all. Mystique had had to bust her ass just getting the original four in.  
  
Judas, meanwhile, was still in shock. From what Victor had told him, he was something more than human. He was a mutant, and the horrible flashing vision and the slow-moving time were parts of his genetic code, things that made him better than normal, the next evolution upwards in humanity...as well as a freak, a monster, and a dozen other worse names. He was glad the people at school hadn't known...he would've been tormented even more than he already was. It was enough being a and a . He didn't need to be a demon, too.  
  
His heart screamed within him, adding to the turmoil. His grandparents were dead. His family, as far as he was concerned, was _dead_. Killed in a horrible, vicious moment. He would never see them again, never feel their embrace, never hear their kind voices. They were but memories, like ashes in the fall.  
  
Dead.  
  
His tremulous voice broke the silence. Ah....Mr. Creed? he said timidly.  
Call me Victor, kid. I told you that already.  
Victor...is there any food...or..a blanket? I haven't had any food since yesterday. And I'm cold.  
  
Creed found a box of Cap'n Crunch Pietro had left on the table and tossed it to the boy, then handed him a blanket from Mystique's old chair. Worthington managed a smile. M-most appreciated.  
Sabretooth inwardly chuckled. Mags was right about the Worthingtons...even in the midst of a crisis, they were polite and pragmatic.  
  
Now, if only he could reach the man to tell him how right he was...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
At Bayville High School, there were several certainties.  
  
One was that no matter who you were, what you did, or where you lived, you were always given a first period all the way across the school from the parking lot. Another was that Principal Kelly would always make intercom announcements in 6th, just before the bell rang.   
  
Finally, it was a law of nature that whenever Lance Alvers arrived at the place, Scott Summers and his crew would be in accompaniment. The good thing to this was the chance to see Kitty Pryde, who had to be nicest, funniest, and most damned attractive freshman in the history of the WORLD.  
  
The bad thing was a preppy tight-ass who wore sunglasses _all the fucking time_.  
Of course, Lance knew why this was, but it still irked him. Summers in general was good at doing that.  
  
Avalanche took a deep breath. _I will talk to Kitty. Kitty is the only one there. I will ignore the presence of that laser-eyed prick. I will ignore Pietro and his latest Way To Fuck Up Evan Daniels' Day. I will talk to KITTY. No one else.  
  
_He strode over. Like a bunch of very mismatched bodyguards, the Brotherhood followed him.   
Uh....hey, Kit-Kat, said Lance with a grin. Shadowcat turned quickly, surprised, then attempted a smile. Oh! Like, hi, Lance! Uhm...how's things?  
  
_Oh God, oh God, oh God...must remain calm. Play hard to get.  
But...but he's...reeeeeaaaallllly cute....but he's a Brotherhood member, and a jerk, and he trashed my school....but he's ccuuuuuuute! And nice, when you get to know him....daaaammmmnnnniiiiittttttt......  
  
_Nothin' much...Toad sorta missed breakfast again, so I had to use _my_ money to pay for his breakfast....and he practically fell asleep in it, said Lance with a small cuckle. Kitty grinned and giggled. Aww, that's like, too bad.  
  
Lance smiled and blushed slightly. He was making progress...if only...  
  
_Tap, tap, tap_.  
  
And there it was. You couldn't just ignore the bastard. It didn't feel right. Rather, it made everything more awkward than it already was.   
  
Shadowcat's expression quickly shifted. Oh....uhm, I'll see you in Chemistry, Lance managed a half-smile. 'K....see ya. He then turned to face Scott Summers. Both boys stared at each other, like in some Old West duel. Scott practically expected Lance to shout   
  
hissed Avalanche.   
said Scott curtly. Nice to see you.  
  
There was the sound of skateboard bearings, and Pietro let out an evil snicker. He was off like a shot. The sound abruptly ceased, becoming a volley of angry curses and an on the pavement. Pietro's musical laugh accompanied as a pissed-off Spyke pulled himself from the pavement, swinging ineffectively at a grinning Quicksilver.  
  
So, just here to watch your friends start shit, Lance? said Scott with a nasty, cynical smile. Don't have the balls to participate? Inwardly Cyclops winced. He didn't like Lance, but imposing one's nasty mood on others was a no-no, deserving or not. _After all, it's not Lance's fault you can't see like a normal person, nor is it his fault Jean doesn't want a freak. Much as you'd like it to be..._  
  
Avalanche narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. You can ram it up your ass, Summers, since you seem to like that, he snarled in a cold voice. I came here to talk to Kitty. Not to banter with you like one of your X-Fags. Which was the absolute fucking truth. He had no time or paitence for Summers today. One more comment, and gloved fist met those stupid shades and sent them flying.  
  
DAMNIT, MAXIMOFF, FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING MAN! yelled Evan. He was beyond pissed. He wasn't going to put up with this stupid bullshit anymore. No, no, and no. Today that little goddamn rich-ass egomaniac went down. He didn't care if Principal Kelly and the entire faculty saw the whole damn thing. He was going to kick Pietro's ass to high heaven, and god help anyone who tried to stop him.  
  
Quicksilver grinned as he leapt back from Evan's attack. In your case, numbnuts, I'll make an exception to the general rule. He swiftly backpedaled from the next attack. _C'mon,_ _Daniels, you want to take me down? Then stop trying to hit me and HIT ME,_ thought Pietro with grim humor. There it was...the blind rage, the lashing out at someone who smashed open his little facade where he mattered, and nothing else. Where he didn't have to care.  
  
Pietro hated that. In this world, no one had the right just to not care. That was why he went as fast as he did. Watching his mother die had taught him that...that life was a race to do, see, think....to live as much as you could. Evan was the patent opposite...out of touch with reality, utterly and completely.  
  
It was people like that that had killed his mother, and nearly crushed his father's dream. It was people like that Quicksilver loathed. Daniels might not know it, but there was a definite method to Pietro's madness. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the chance to dump Spyke headfirst into a Dumpster. Which, of course, was what he did.  
  
Fred looked to Toad and shrugged. I gotta get to first, Todd-man. Catch ya later? Toad nodded. See ya, Freddy. Fred followed the retreating form of Tabitha, who had simply given a harsh glare to Rogue, a sad look to Kurt, and then left.  
  
The youngest Brotherhood member looked at Kurt Wagner, who seemed quite put off by the whole display. Although everyone assumed Todd wanted to bash the furry one's face in after the episode at the mansion, Toad actually blamed that on their psychopath of a bald leader. Nightcrawler had just been an irritant.  
  
Yet, over the many times he had fought and been around Kurt, he had felt a certain similarity to the German boy. Sure, he didn't have a weird accent, but he did talk funny, being from Chicago's streets. What most struck Tolensky about Wagner was that he, like Todd, was almost instantly labeled an untouchable freak. They dealt with it in similar ways, although Toad had a more acid and dirty wit than Kurt.  
  
Word, said Todd, leaning against the Jeep. Kurt looked surprised, then grinned. Vord. Zome crazy zhit, _nein?_ he said in a low voice, indicating the newly born shouting match between Scott and Lance, and the bloody brawl between Quicksilver and Spyke. Todd nodded, then smirked. Least they ain't goin' at it afterwards, yo, said the freshman. Kurt drew back in surprise, but chuckled. _Ja,_ that is something to be thankful for. The German boy checked his holo-watch. Acht....I've been vatching thiz entertainment for too long. Zee ya, Todd, he said with a wave. Tolensky nodded with a friendly smile, then walked off towards his own class....  
  
(Author's note: No, this is not Todd/Kurt slash. There won't be any, either.)  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Bishop to e7. Check, Charles, came the rich Polish voice of Erik Lensherr. The two men sat before a glass chess set, two steaming cups of hot cider in front of them. Magneto sat in a comfortable recliner in Xavier's study, while the Professor, of course, was in a wheelchair.  
  
Ah....clever. But not clever enough. King to a4. Charles sipped the cider as he mover the glass piece. Lensherr nodded appreciatively, and moved his queen forward, which he quickly regretted, as Xavier took it in an easy move of his rook.  
  
You were always the better one at chess, Charles. Are you sure you're not cheating? said Magneto with a knowing grin, tapping the side of his head.  
Charles shook his head. No, my friend, I don't work like that. Unless it's against Logan. He's far too clever for his own good.  
  
Magnus chuckled lightly, but then his expression wrinkled into concern.  
You certainly are searching around in here, chess moves or no, Charles. Whatever are you looking for?  
  
Answers, my friend. And maybe...   
  
said Erik with a wry grin. Knight to d8.  
  
Xavier steepled his fingers. It just interests me, Erik....Asteroid M wasn't really part of any plans, was it? You...  
  
...wouldn't do that, normally. It irked me that I had to, Charles. The weeding out of mutants from the fold is completely contrary to my vision. But it was the only was to make the test seem realistic. Lensherr took a draught of cider.  
  
Xavier inquired. Magneto nodded. The equipment on Asteroid M was not entirely of my design...no, most of it was given to me by a certain...benefactor.  
  
Whom you're not at liberty to describe? said Charles with slight srcasm. Lensherr chuckled once more. You make it sound so cliché, Charles. Pawn to g2...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Todd spared another glance to the left as Ms. Wooten, the World History teacher, continued droning on. In his ears, barely visible headphones played Prodigy's   
_Where would I be without music, yo? _ Todd thought, resting his tired head on a wide-fingered hand. _Or without **her**...._  
  
He turned the next glance into more of a wistful look. Two seats behind him, in the next rows sat the figure of one Rahne Sinclair. She studied quite dutifully, her green eyes quietly scanning the work. To most students, the oddly-dressing Scottish girl wouldn't seem so incredibly attractive.  
  
To Todd, she was _beautiful_. He loved her Celtic laugh, her quirky sense of humor, her red-brown hair drawn up into two small ponytails, and the unusually tight-fitting jeans she wore....shit, he loved _her,_ plain and simple.  
  
But....he looked at himself. Long, splayed fingers that looked like a frog's. A wide, equally amphibian face. Skinny. Short. Creepy. Ugly as all hell...  
these were the words that came to his mind. _How could she ever be interested in me, yo?  
  
_He shook himself from the reverie. There were still three minutes left. This was torment. He had to _do_ something....  
Pulling a rubber ball he'd found outside, on the track field, he decided to use what he'd been learning in math to help relieve the godawful boredom. Flinging it at the clock, he watched it mak its bouncing trajectory about the room. Papers and lesson plans flooded onto the floor. A vase of flowers toppled. The computer promptly froze, though the ball had never touched it. Finally, the ball flew up and smacked the teacher in the forehead. There was a general roar of approval from the class.   
  
Ms. Wooten turned an extremely odd shade of purple. MR. TOLENSKY! YOU WILL BE SEEING PRINCIPAL KELLY FOR LUNCH! AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT IN ALL MY YEARS....  
  
Her ranting was lost on the class. They were too joyous at the bell's cheerful ring.  
Joel, a fellow punk fan and friend of Todd's, gave Toad a grinning high-five. That was classic, man. Tolensky grinned. Thanks, yo.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rahne pass...and she was smiling.  
  
Not caring that the period after next he would have to go to detention, and no doubt see Summers and Daniels, not caring that his next period was Biology and they were dissecting frogs, not caring that most of the other girls were glaring at him. Todd Tolensky strode out from class with his chest puffed like the proud frog he was.  
  
_She smiled. At me, yo..._  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Warren K. Worthington III looked out from the tower where he and his father dwelt. His father was in the back room, tending to...what was it, the fifth woman this week? At that rate, Warren was surprised his father hadn't had more kids already...  
  
The news still played in his ears. His grandparents' house was gone. They were dead. Judas was nowhere to be found, but Warren was sure he was dead.  
  
Warren did love his brother. Thoguh they rarely saw each other now, and Judas had become increasingly jealous of the perpetually attractive Warren, they were still good friends. Blood was thicker than water...right?  
  
He'd never know, now. Judas was gone, as were Nana and Grampa, burned away in a horrible explosion. Tears pricked Warren's eyes. He forced himself not to cry.  
  
Add this to the fact that he had recently discovered, and was desparately trying to keep secret, the wings that were growing out of his back. He was sure that was what they were now.  
  
Tumors didn't generally have feathers.  
  
The third of his name walked to his room, where he looked at the portrait on his desk. Judas, his father, Warren, Nana, Grampa, and Mom were all there.  
  
Judas and his twin were no more than 6, and each had their arm around the other, and were smiling broadly, innocently.  
  
_This is all your fault, Father...  
  
_He couldn't stop them anymore. Throwing himself onto his bed, Warren Worthington III cried deeply into his pillow.  
  
_God damn you, Father. God fucking_ _damn you._  
  
Author's Notes: I took rather long writing that...but I wanted to get a full chapter up this time. As always, read and review. I live for reviews! Reviews feed writers! No reviews= lazy writer. Nuff said.  



	4. I'm Just Your Average Teenage Dirtbag

I will own the characters from X-Men Evolution!!! They will be MINE! ALL MIIIINNNNE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And with their help, I will RULE THE WORLD!!!!  
(No, not really. I can't back that up.)  
  
But I do own Eclipse and Farsight (Judas). If you steal them, I will hunt you down and kill you via potato peeler. On with ze fic!  


  
  
Critical Mass  
  
by Dark Matter  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Just Your Average Teenage Dirtbag  
  


Judas Worthington sat alone, clicking almost mechanically through the channels. Now and then, he would reach up to push the large sheaf of blond bangs he owned out of his left eye. Victor had left, to go contact a Mr. Lensherr, evidently a man of some importance within whatever organization he belonged to.  
  
Meanwhile, Judas was left to explore his new home, and muse over the facts he had just discovered. He had shed all the tears he could for his old life, and now there was just a hollow emptiness where that horrible, despairing feeling had been.   
  
But his mutation, the fact that he was part of an elite group of evolving humans intrigued him...and simultaneously scared the hell out of him.  
He had powers. Powers he didn't know, or understand, but **_powers_**. That, in and of itself, was very unique.  
  
Judas had always been the quiet, studious one. He avoided physical conflict whenever he could, and avoided people in general almost as much. Why? He didn't want to mingle with insects.  
  
Judas snorted. _Homo sapiens=idiot_. Or at least a creature that was very easily led about.  
  
They were all so damn simple, when it came right down to it...rather like sheep, or a child's jigsaw puzzle. Stupid. But this was not necessarily a bad thing.  
  
Judas had been good at manipulating people since he was six, and his skill had increased with age. It was a tool he had always enjoyed the use of, and never abandoned.   
  
There was a problem, though...he'd never been very strong. When he got into fights, he was on the worse end, and usually the one who ended up beaten. His size made him intimidating to some, but the large, muscular jocks, ones who couldn't form a coherent rhought, had some sense that made them know it didn't help Worthington.  
  
Now, though...now, he had power. Real power. The thought of it was incredibly uplifting, like some sort of natural high.  
  
He decided to try using it...using the slowing one. The vision had hurt his head, and had been horrible. He didn't want to use it just yet.   
Concentrating on the slowness, the perfect still moment, he felt something change in the air around him, like gas becoming liquid.  
  
And then he jumped. It was a simple hop, not high or special. But it seemed...propelled. Driven up by the slowness. He moved in with momentum that built every second. He swung his fist out, and it was like something out of The Matrix. He was overwhelmed by the unreality of it all...  
and then there was a prickling cold, and he landed gracefully as time sped up again. The boy looked about him in amazement. There was really only one thing to be said.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
As Todd had suspected, all the usual crew was in detention. Fred had gotten in on charges of giving one Duncan Matthews a long-needed smack upside the head. Lance, of course, had been charged with fighting, as had Pietro. While the white-haired speedster was relaxed, almost lounging, with a large smirk on his face, Lance kept glaring across the room at Scott, who glared right back from under his shades.  
  
Todd hopped into his desk and slouched down, finding the one spot where he could relax. Wassup, Fred-man? Whatcha in for?  
Fred shrugged. Usual. Matthews talks smack and I'm the one that has to shut him up. Tolensky nodded knowingly. Ey, it ain't no pretty job, but some'n's gotta do it.   
  
Pietro smiled almost lazily. Dude, you shouldthrowhiminthelakelikeafreshman!!!  
No offense to ya, Todd, but it happens.  
None taken, yo. I volunteer to be the bait. Duncan springs for me and gets a big surprise. The froglike boy grinned. Hehe, sounds like th' way I got inta detention, yo.  
  
Pietro cocked his head to the side. How would that be?  
Todd proceeded to describe the intricate trajectory of the ball, and how it not only ruined Ms. Wooten's lesson plan and expensive vase, but knocked her right in the forehead. As well as how purple she turned. Fred practically guffawed, while Pietro just chuckled quite a bit.  
  
Fred suddenly remembered something. What about that new Institute kid, Rahne Sinclair? She didn't try to stop you?  
Toad shook his head. Naw, yo, she thought it was funny. Smiled at me. She's cute, yo.  
Pietro's eyebrows raised. Oh, damn....not you too, Todd! I thought Lance was the only one affectedbythisplague!   
Fred heaved a mock sigh beside him. They're dropping like flies.  
The slight freshman turned red. Well, so what if I think she's hot, yo? Don't mean nothin' serious! sides, she's cool, not like the rest of them geeks.  
  
Pietro gave a lecherous grin. Don't Scottish people roll their R's? Makes you wonder what she can do with her tongue, huh, Todd?  
Todd turned a brighter red. Aw, shaddup, yo! It ain't like that!  
Pietro grinned.   
Toad was about to cook up some slime via which to teach Pietro listening skills, when Principal Kelly came in, Tabitha beside him, looking rather self-righteous.  
Tabitha, it's damaging school property! I don't care why or how you set it off, it's not allowed.  
Tabby glared. You, sir, are punishing me for a simple misunderstanding. I had no idea it was not my locker!  
Pietro bounded over. At the sight of Maximoff, Boom-Boom gave a happy giggle and hugged him. Peeteeeyyyy!!! You'll help me against the tyranny of this horrible man, won't you?  
Pietro looked shocked, then turned to Kelly. You would dare insult my lady's honor? His eyes blazed. Good sir, I challenge you to a duel!!!!! Or are you...a COWARD?!?  
The stillness in the room lasted a full thirty seconds, till Kelly finally replied...  
I...am getting some aspirin, and ran from the room.  
The assembled Brotherhood members collapsed with mirth. Scott sighed deeply and tried to concentrate on his work. No crime deserved this...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I'll see you soon, Charles, said Erik as he picked up his hat. Good game, by the way.  
  
Charles smirked. You're not just saying that because you won, are you?  
Lensherr looked at his old friend with mock indignation. I would never stoop to such horrible sportsmanship, and you know it.  
  
Xavier chuckled. Indeed. Farewell, my friend.  
  
Magneto was in a far better mood than he had been the last few days as he walked down the path to the gate. Visiting Charles always raised his spirits...the two, despite their differences of opinion and philosophy, had always been very close friends. Being on opposite sides of this war hadn't affected that, it seemed. Erik smiled...it was nice to know he had a friend he could always go to, someone to lean on. Someone with whom he could laugh...could cry...could feel human again.  
  
The good mood was shattered suddenly by the sound of a rather pissed-off growl. Victor Creed stood there, scowling at Lensherr. Where the _hell_ have you been?! Sabretooth exploded. I've been calling for almost a fucking hour, Lensherr!!! Do you know how to answer the goddamn _phone_?!  
Magneto looked at him with a glare that could freeze the purest fire.  
I turned it off, Creed, he said icily. I did not wish to be disturbed. I was on private business. What is so important, _Sabretooth_?  
Victor was not intimidated. He was a professional assassin, a hired killer, and he'd faced down a lot of men. They'd all tried to intimidate him.  
  
He'd killed them all. With his bare hands.  
  
Still, there was something about Lensherr when he was angry that just made your blood run cold for a few seconds. Maybe it was the fact that he could crumple cars like they were tin foil, or use the iron in your blood to poison you.  
  
Still, Creed refused to give up his anger. I've found a mutant.  
  
Magneto's eyes widened. That changes things slightly...  
  
_No shit?_ thought Sabretooth dryly. One of the Worthington boys, actually. Looks like that watch we had on them paid off.  
Magneto smiled grimly. I'll have to thank Mr. Nur next time I see him. In the meantime, let's pay a visit to young Master...  
  
Judas. The older one, Mags. He caught the other's astonished look. Yeah, I was surprised too....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt Wagner twitched, and his open-eyed stare at the clock ceased for a millisecond.   
  
_Message to the person who invented Marine Biology class: können sie in Hölle verrotten.  
  
_Beside him, there was the sound of incessant tapping as an equally bored Pietro Maximoff looked at the inept Mr. Spangenberg with what could only be described as a mixture of pity and contempt. Kurt had no pity for the man...unlike the rest of the school, he believed Spangenberg did what he did as a form of release.  
  
Pietro, on the other hand, shared the belief that he had done so much acid he probably think's he's a fish half the time.'  
  
_Spangenberg ist ein großer verdammter idiot...Spangenberg ist ein großer verdammter idiot..._ Kurt sang to himself. The teacher was now talking about his experiences on the beach. Pietro nudged Kurt. Acid flashback #234 comin' up...  
  
Kurt nodded. I think he'z had a few more zen zat...  
Pietro smirked and nodded, then let his eyes roam again. It was at this precise moment when Spangenberg uttered th two funniest words Kurt had ever heard come out of a teacher's mouth.  
Wife Unit.  
  
The blue mutant stared in shock for a few minutes, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. It was positively unbelieveable.  
  
_Wife _Unit. He'd heard of Parental Unit....but *Wife* Unit?  
  
Quicksilver struggled to contain his laughter. Not so Nightcrawler. His hand shot gleefully into the air, and a huge grin spread across his face. Spangenberg turned an eye to him. Yeah, German boy?  
  
Does your wife know you think of her as a unit? said Kurt, barely containing his mirth. Spangenberg let out a cry like a strangled duck as the whole class chuckled appreciatively. Kurt pressed the issue. Wouldn't that kinda complicate your sex life, _lehrer?  
  
_The teacher turned a bright shade of red. The class roared. Kurt's face urned to one of sympathy. A lot of sleeping on the couch is bad for one's back, you know. He smirked. Then again, maybe it's payback for being the Bondage Unit', _nein_?  
  
But even as he said this, he knew he had gone too far. Spangenberg was already calling the office...and as a security man came in, all became deathly quiet.  
  
Thus it was that Kurt found himself in front of Principal Kelly, discussing the terms of his suspension...  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Judas straightened as he heard the car pull up. It would be Creed...and probably whoever Mr. Lensherr turned out to be. Wanting to make a good impression, Judas pulled himself hurriedly from the chair and hurried to open the door. Sabretooth was the first in, looking far more dour and pensive then he had when Judas had first met him. Behind him was a tall, white-haired man.  
  
He wore a long black trenchcoat with a black fedora. His hands were gloved.  
His eyes were blue and hawklike, piercing and powerful. His face was weathered, but the lines seemed to Judas to belong more to an elder statesman than a grandfather.  
_  
This must be Mr. Lensherr...._  
  
Mr. Lensherr? said Judas rather timidly. Pleased to meet you...I'm Judas Worthington. He smiled and extended his hand.  
  
To his surprise, the elder man grasped it with a warm smile. The pleasure is all mine, my dear boy. As you no doubt have guessed, I am Erik Magnus Lensherr. But in this organization I go by my codename...Magneto...  
  
--------------------------  
Author's Notes: Hehe....dun worry, Kurt fans, this is all part of a complex plan for the Elf. And yes, I DO work on these. I just take a bit of time. ^^;;;;  
Expect to see more Farsight in the next chapter, as he gets acquainted with the Brotherhood and its members...and either Reactor or Eclipse will be introduced.  
Oh, and more of Angel...and the ever famous Mr. Nur. Ja ne!


	5. First Impressions Are A Bitch

*sarcastically* Yes, I own X-Men Evolution. It's true. You can worship me now. Ha. Ha. Ha ha.  
  
I apologize for the shortness of my last chapter or two....this one I will make a supreme effort to lengthen. Now, sit back and enjoy the latest chapter....complete with quote! I'm getting full of myself.  
  
  


  
No fault, none to blame...  
That doesn't mean I don't desire to  
Point the finger, blame the other!  
Watch the temple tumble over...  
  
--Tool, _Schism  
  
_  
  
Critical Mass  
  
by Dark Matter  
  
Chapter 5: First Impressions Are A Bitch  
  


  
And...and that's how it ended, finished Judas, his voice strained from trying to control his tears. He'd thought the wounds had healed, but talking about the death of his life still hurt. Sabretooth's dark stare didn't help, either.  
Magneto, meanwhile, seemed to have genuine pity for Judas...as if he somehow knew what Judas was going through. As Judas finished, he nodded.  
  
he said kindly. I know that what you are going through is one of the most painful things a human can experience. I've experienced such myself...  
but all the same, I need you to show me your powers.  
  
Worthington nodded. Any particular order?  
  
Lensherr shook his head. In any order you feel comfortable with.  
  
Judas primed his limbs...and thought of the time-warp...then leapt.  
Time slowed about him,as if he was the only thing moving, building momentum. Deciding to try something new, he swung his leg out in a kick. It was a slow, graceful movement...but an unfortunate one for the vase Judas had not noted his close proximity to. It shattered...and time sped up.  
  
Erik's eyebrows were quite arched. He couldn't quite believe what he'd seen. The boy's abilities were neither common nor lacking in power....indeed, they were like something out of an action movie.  
Except that they were real, not a special effect....  
Judas grinned apologetically.Sorry about the vase.  
Magnus chuckled. It's only Ming.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Nightcrawler felt he was going to go insane. Between Logan's stone-cold glare,  
Storm's angry disappointment, and the Professor's searching look, he didn't know what to do or say. For once,he was very glad Xavier could read minds...it saved him from having to spill out the whole sordid truth in front of the only adults who trusted him.  
  
Of course, now Xavier was practically spilling Kurt's guts out for himself and eating them with a spoon. So there went any trust the Prof. had in him.  
  
I'm very disappointed, Kurt, Xavier said with a small sigh. I thought you were more mature than this. The German sighed miserably. I'm....I'm really zorry, Profezzor...  
Xavier shook his head. I know, Kurt. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let this go unpunished.  
Logan stepped forward. Which means, Elf, that as long as you are suspended, you will be doing exactly what we do. You're gonna clean the Blackbird inside and out. Then you're going to wax it. After that, you'll wash the X-Van. Then you'll clean up the kitchen. Next, Dr. McCoy's lab. And after that, you can clean the Danger Room.  
Zen am I done? said Kurt with a sigh.  
Logan grunted. Don't you wish. Then you report to Ororo.  
Kurt groaned. It would be a very long six weeks...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Mr. Worthington?  
Warren Worthington III looked up from the park bench where he sat. Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?  
The tall man heading the group opened his jacket, flashing a badge and I.D.  
cypherCom security. Company G-men. His father's company...or at least, the one he worked for.  
You were sent for me, weren't you? said Warren. My father?  
The security man shook his head. No, sir. We were sent by Mr. Nur. He wishes to speak with you.  
_  
Mr. Nur?!?!?  
_Take me to him, said Warren. He knew it didn't matter... that he'd just be treated better if he went willingly. You didn't refuse an invitation from Mr. Nur.  
  
Not unless you liked being dead.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
The final bell rang, and Todd propelled himself out of 6th period like a bat out of hell, hopping as best as he could. As he'd suspected, the other three were already there...sans Tabitha, who'd probably had to go to the bathroom.  
You guys always get out ahead a me, yo, Tolensky complained. Pietro smirked.That's cause you're just a littlebittyfreshmanandwe'resomuchbetterthanyou, he practically sang.   
Toad shook his head. I have no clue what you just said, but I'm bout ta slap you for it anyway.  
said Quicksilver, raising an eyebrow.  
I ain't playin' with you, Quickie. I will bitchslap you back into jail, Todd declared. Pietro cocked his head to the side. We'd love to see that. Wouldn't we love to see that, Lance?  
Avalanche groaned. Any destruction of school property is squarely on you two's heads, got it?  
Pietro's only answer was a laugh and a gust of wind as he went flying forward at a good 60 miles an hour.  
Hey, no fair, yo! Todd cried out, and leapt after Maximoff's rapidly retreating form. Not looking where he was going, the amphibian boy crashed headlong into the form of a young girl, about his age. Books went flying as the two both landed on the floor. Toad was quickly up, blushing.  
Ah geeze, I'm sorry... he apologized.  
Nae, tis all raight. A' shouldae been lookin' where a' was goin, came Rahne's sweet Scottish lilt. Tolensky's eyes widened.  
  
The two stared at each other for a split second before both broke eye contact, Wolfsbane with a nervous giggle and the Toad with a deeper blush.   
Lemme get those for ya, yo, said Todd quickly, and began picking up the assorted books.  
Nae, tis all right, said Rahne, quickly picking them up as well. As they reached her binder, their hands collided. Once more they looked up, blue eyes into green.  
It was Tolensky who broke the silence. You...you have really nice eyes....  
Sinclair blushed. Thankee...but a' laeke yours. Green's alwaeys been mae favorite color.  
Todd blushed again.   
Pietro's words trailed off and a huge smirk of barely controlled laughter appeared on his face. Toad looked up sharply, then back to Rahne, who coughed and looked at her watch. A' should be goaen'...see ye tomorrae, Todd? She smiled, and Tolensky felt his heart melt all over again. Ummm...y-yeah, yo, he stammered.   
  
The Scottish girl walked off as Pietro collapsed with giggles.   
Todd glared. Shut UP, yo.  
Pietro's only answer was to shriek with laughter. Luckily, Wolfsbane was out of hearing range. Todd blushed deep red.  
Fred thumped his smaller friend on the back. You handled that pretty good, Todd-man. Hell, keep that up and the ladies'll flock to ya...  
The Toad replied to this with a nasty ball of sticky saliva.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Judas snapped out of his vision with a shudder, and felt Magneto's hand on his shoulder. What did you see? the elder mutant asked, in a low tone.  
A car...big, black Jeep. A boy with long, dark hair was driving it. There was a very large boy...a blonde girl...a boy who looked like a frog...and someone who looked like you. Only younger, with swept-back bangs, finished Judas. Lensherr nodded. That'll be the other members of the Brotherhood. What were they doing?  
Pulling up. Here, I think, said Worthington. Erik smiled. They should be back from school shortly, yes. Which reminds me...  
He stood, and a grim look was in his eyes. Now, my boy, comes the choice. So far, you have heard about my organization, the Brotherhood of Mutants. In return, you have demonstrated capabilities that qualify you as a member of the new humanity..._Homo sapiens superior_. This means, Judas, that you can no longer walk about, heedless of your role. You cannot afford to. People will look down on you...they will fear you...they will hate you. And they will kill you. It has been demonstrated throughout history...mankind fears what--  
  
...they don't understand, finished Judas. Erik stood stunned, then grinned. I accept your proposal, Mr. Lensherr, said Judas.If only because I have seen how cruel even children can be. He extended his hand.  
  
Magneto shook it warmly. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Judas.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty stood, open-mouthed, watching as Kurt....in an _apron_....cleaned the Danger Room. Uhm....like, Kurt, what are you doing?  
Zerving my zentence, Kurt said glumly. I....made zome rather ill-advized commentz about Mr. Zpangenberg.  
Kitty raised her eyebrows. Enough to get you _suspended_?  
said Kurt miserably. And now...I have had to clean ze Blackbird, ze Danger Room, ze X-Van, ze kitchen, Dr. McCoy's laboratory...  
Quit spillin' your sob story and finish cleaning that cannon, elf-boy, came Logan's baritone growl.   
Kurt gave a mocking salute. _Jawohl, mein Führer!_   
And watch your mouth, or you'll do this another three weeks, Logan added. Kurt paled, and Shadowcat couldn't help but giggle. Poor you, Fuzzy...  
_Nein..._I zhall perzevere, _Katzchen._ In the meantime, I think you zhould be giving _liebchen _back her Tool CD before zhe becomes _der verärgert Dämon_...  
Kitty giggled nervously. You're probably right...knowing Rogue.  
Y'all know me too well, ah see, drawled Rogue from where she leaned against the wall. CD. Give. Now.  
Pryde hastily handed over the prized possession. Rogue carefully placed it back in its case, kissed it, and placed it in her pocket. Kurt raised an eyebrow. I hope you realize zat CDs are inanimate objectz, _liebchen,_ he quipped.  
But this one's diff'rent, mah dear br'er Kurt. _Lateralus _is mah baby, said Rogue with a grin, cuddling the CD to herself. The German shook his head. _Liebchen _ _ist unentbehrlich schweine verrückt...  
_Rogue glared. See, this is why ah take German.  
_Einfach weil du bist bis über beide Ohren verliebt und du verlangen auf mein ordentlich durchficken, _Kurt stated with an impish grin. Rogue grinned. Oh, ah'm sure. You want me, Elf, then take me, she said with an seductive pose.  
Kurt's response was to tackle his sister. Rogue shrieked, then began to giggle madly as he tickled her. However, the Southern girl soon launched an attack of her own, and it became all-out war.   
  
Kitty walked away grinning and shaking her head. You guys are, like, so going to the mental institute, both of you...  
That may be, Kitty, but I currently require Kurt's presence upstairs, said Ororo's calm, bemused voice. The young girl nodded. I'll, like, just go back and get him,   
said Storm. But if he doesn't appear here, you will be helping him after school. She smiled.  
Shadowcat's eyes widened and she raced to go get Kurt.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Home, home, homehomehomehomehome.... Pietro sang to himself. Well, not so much to himself as to the collective Brotherhood. Loudly. In a way that got him smacked by Lance. OW!!! Censorship-loving BASTARD!  
Lance glared. Some things in this world just NEED to be censored, Pietro, and one of'em's your singing.  
Todd nodded. It puts constipated goats to shame, yo.  
Fred nudged Todd. What about dying geese?  
Todd shook his head. Way beyond them. They ain't even on the chart anymore, thanks to him.  
Pietro gave an extremely theatric sniffle. You're...you're saying I'm _tone-deaf?_ I'm HURT!!! HUUUURRRRRT!!!!   
You're going to be SMAAAACKED. Cause I don't GIIIIVVVE a SHIIIITTT, Lance replied.   
Quicksilver sniffled again. You all hate me, don't you?  
Tabitha laughed. Aww, I dun hate ya, Speedy, she said, hugging him.   
At least someone appreciates poor me, said Maximoff with a wounded tone.  
Avalanche snorted as they pulled up in front of the house. He pulled his key out...only to discover the door was unlocked. _OK, that's weird....I know I locked it... _ said Lance. I think the unthinkable has happened...  
Todd leapt up to look in a window. There's someone in the house, yo! Eatin' MY cereal!! he added in outrage.  
Pietro glared. Great....some bum got into the house...so...what are we gonna do?  
  
Lance took a deep breath, and snapped immediately into leader mode', as Fred had dubbed it. Pietro usually called it Cyclops mode', which annoyed the hell out of Avalanche.... for obvious reasons. Fred, you take point. Anything happens, you hit him like a steamroller. Toad, Boom-Boom, flank him. Use your powers to scare him off. Pietro, you're the offensive. Hit him, but don't injure him. I'm gonna take defensive....the minute you hit him, it's quake time. Got it?  
The members all nodded. Serious looks were on their faces. This was combat...no jokes, no snide commentary. Just fighting.  
  
The bum wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Judas didn't know what had hit him.  
  
One minute, he had been waiting for the members of the Brotherhood to arrive following Magneto's departure. Lensherr had dubbed him Farsight, and given a small slip of paper with his cell number on it if anything happened. He had curled up in the blanket, and was eating Corn Pops while watching cartoons half-interested...  
  
When a blur had come out of nowhere and kneed him in the gut.  
  
As he flew, Judas felt his vision blur, and the premonition take over....in it, he saw a dark-haired boy trigger...an earthquake?!?  
  
Something told Farsight he didn't want to be on the ground when that happened. Concentrating, he felt time turn to molasses again...and, gritting his teeth, tried to roll up so he would land standing. The timewarp let him rotate, back facing the floor...then head...then legs. The timing returned to normal as an earthquake began...and just as quickly, slowed again. Running forward, he leapt, noticing two projectiles miss him by inches, and kicked the dark-haired boy in the chest.  
  
He didn't know who these people were, nor why they were trying to kill him, but he knew there was no chance in hell he was going without a fight. Flipping back, he dodged another of the blur's attacks...and was hit with an explosive projectile.  
Judas pulled himself up, bruised and angry. _Not my fucking day at ALL, I see...  
  
_The blur was coming again...he would have given it a good kick, to return its favor to him.  
  
Had he not recognized it as the white-haired boy from his earlier vision.  
He jumped back and held up his hands. Magneto sent me!!! he cried out.  
  
At this, all the Brotherhood members came to an abrupt halt.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro's head was spinning. First, they had found that the was actually a mutant, with the ability to create some kind of time warp.  
Now he said Magneto had sent him? This was one weird turn after another.  
  
I'm Judas Worthington, the blonde boy continued. Also called Farsight, I guess.  
Todd looked at him suspiciously. And you say Magneto brought you here, yo?  
Judas nodded. Yes. He told me....I was a mutant...and that he was the head of an organization that helped such individuals.  
Lance nodded. The Brotherhood...  
He then proceeded to ask me to join, Farsight said. I accepted, and was given a code name and this phone number. He handed it to Fred, who gave it to Pietro.  
The speedster nodded.It's Magneto's cell, all right...I think he's for real.  
Judas managed a weak smile. I was hoping to say hi, but...being attacked kinda puts a damper on that.  
A new member? said Toad, still obviously not convinced. I don' know, man...  
Judas assumed a glare. Might I observe that if I was the shithead you believe me to be, _I _would have attacked you, rather than the other way around? he said in a dry tone. Todd blushed and grinned sheepishly, realizing he was right. Ya do have a point there, yo.  
Lance stepped forward. I'd...like to apologize about that little fiasco. We thought some bum had gotten in, and we were gonna have to lay down the law for him.  
Judas shook his head dismissively. It's all right...just one big fuck-up. We can get past that, right? Or have I joined the wrong side? he said with a wry smile.  
Pietro chuckled. I like his sense of humor. He stays.  
Fred snorted. He may replace you, if he has a better singing voice.  
Judas raised his eyebrows. That was you singing? Man, no offense, but that could drive someone to suicide...  
Quicksilver grinned widely. Why do you think I do it?  
Farsight laughed, and felt a warmth spread through him. _These guys aren't so bad....  
_Tabitha grinned and blushed from the stairs. Hehe...uhm...welcome, and sorry for hitting you with that bomb, there.  
It's okay...just a few broken vertebrae...maybe a rib... Judas made a pretense of checking himself, and Tabitha giggled.  
Lance wryly grinned. Well, since you've told us who you are, I think we should do the same. He pointed to Todd, who waved from the steps. That's Todd Tolensky, called Toad.  
Wassup, yo? said Tolensky with a grin.  
Judas crossed his arms and tilted to the side. he said in a long drawl. Todd fell over laughing at this. Aw, SHIT, yo!!!  
Lance shook his head. You're gonna be right at home here, I can tell. That's Pietro Maximoff, also called Quicksilver or an Egotistical Prick.  
Quicksilver managed to smile broadly and kick Lance in the shin. After much swearing and an attempted punch, Lance regained himself. That's Fred Dukes, also called Blob.  
The large boy smiled, and extended a huge hand. Judas took it and firmly shook.  
I'm Lance Alvers, named Avalanche...and the crazy girl is Tabitha Smith, called Boom-Boom.  
Judas smirked.   
I heard that! said Boom-Boom from upstairs.   
It's a compliment, Judas replied calmly.  
Avalanche chuckled. I guess Magneto already told you this, but...welcome on board. He extended his hand, and Worthington grasped it.  
Happy to be here.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
How was your day, Rahne? said Jamie as he, Rahne, and Amara sat down to do their homework. Of the group, poor Madrox was the only one who still had to deal with middle school...and its FAR stricter rules.  
'Twas okay, Rahne said absently. Ms. Wooten got h't in the heaed with a' rubber ball in 3rd...otherwise, twas normal till just aefter a' got out... here the Scottish girl blushed and trailed off. Amara leaned in eagerly. Aaaaand? Don't leave us hnging, Rahne!  
  
A' sortae....crashed intae a boy. Ae boy a' laeke. A' thought hae'd be mad...but he stayed and a-helped mae pick up maen books.  
Jamie grinned. Rahne's got a crush!  
Sinclair blushed red. Ah, shut yaer big mouth, Jaemie! A' just....think he's...kindae cute.  
And the lucky boy is....? Amara queried. Joel? Timothy? Sam?  
Nae...'twas...ye promise ye won't laugh? Or say a word?  
Cross my heart, said Amara eagerly.  
Todd Tolensky, said Rahne, blushing scarlet. Magma's eyes widened. Oh my God...really?  
Rahne nodded.  
Amara shook her head in disbelief. Oh, wow...  
Rahne stayed very red. Well, so? Tisn't your businaess anyways.  
Magma shook her head, trying to calm Wolfsbane. No, no...it's just...I've never thought of Todd as your type...quite frankly, as _anyone's _type.  
Wolfsbane looked wistfully out the window.Nae...he's actuallae verae nice. It's just no one's nice to him...'cept thae Brotherhood.  
Amara's expression changed. That's kinda sad...  
Rahne smiled. An' he's thae one that a-gave Ms. Wooten a bonk with thae rubber ball.  
Amara grinned. Okay, now _I _like him...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Warren Worthington III stood alone in a dark room, waiting for Mr. Nur...  
it was painful, really, how long you had to wait.  
  
But then, he supposed it was probably better than risking his wrath.  
  
the deep voice came. The winged boy's hair stood on end, and he unthinkingly wrapped his wings around himself, feeling a sudden chill.  
I'm...I'm here, sir.  
  
Nur chuckled. I thought so....welcome, dear child. I have been expecting you.  
He paused. Don't bother covering your wings, either.  
Panic struck Worthington. He knew...and his father would know...  
There is no need to be worried, child, came the rumbling bass voice. I know what you are...I have known for a long time. That is why I brought you here, Warren?  
  
Nur stepped in, and the room lit...revealing a huge, imposing black man in a business suit. His head was completely bald, except for two odd designs, tattoos in blue, on the sides. His skin was very dark, and he was at least seven feet tall......  
  
This was En Sabah Nur. Founder and CEO of cypherCom, Inc. Warren felt almost compelled to bow. Nur returned the Japanese bow, then sat, an odd half-smile playing on his lips.  
  
Tell me, Warren...what do you know about....evolution?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: My God in heaven...this chapter was a doozy. Lemme know what you think of the developing Todd/Rahne couple...and in the next chapter, I promise you some romance between everyone's favorite speedster and one Boom-Boom. Also, tell me your opinions on Farsight...good? mediocre? crappy Gary Stu? Feedback!! I LIVE FOR IT!  
  
In the next chapter...more X-Men moments....more Tabietro (I forget who coined this, but good phrase! ^^;;;) more creepy-ass Apocalypse...and the introduction of Eclipse...  



End file.
